Twitfic
by Yuuki Kosuke
Summary: "Aku tidak suka Daichan," Yuto menarik kembali tangan Daiki. "Karena aku cinta Daichan." Twitfic. Yuto/Daiki, Takaki/Yabu, Hikaru/Inoo. RnR?


**Chiko: "BACK WITH TWITFIC!"**

**Niku: "Minna, buat yang ga tau, twitfic itu—"**

**Chiko: "Ini kumpulan fic super pendek yang Chiko tweet-in di twitter."**

**Niku: "Sengaja dikasih nomer, supaya ngasih tanda kalau satu sama yang lainnya tuh ga ada kaitannya."**

**Chiko: "Yup! With Chiko's top OTP! AriJima rock!"**

**Niku: "..."**

**.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, not mine..**

**.**

1. Saat Yabu bilang bahwa ia akan meneruskan sekolah, Takaki tahu bahwa Yabu serius akan melakukannya.

2. "Aku tidak suka Daichan," Yuto menarik kembali tangan Daiki. "Karena aku cinta Daichan."

3. Bagi Inoo, cerita pengkhianatan hanya terjadi di film-film saja. Setidaknya sampai ia melihat kekasihnya—Hikaru—berciuman dengan Daiki di belakang panggung.

4. "Aku ingin menikah..." Daiki menahan air matanya saat Yuto mengatakannya. "Denganmu, Daichan."

5. "Kejutan tahun baru," Yabu membawa tangan Takaki ke perutnya. "Kau akan segera jadi ayah, Yuyan.."

6. "Kau yakin kau bukan perempuan?" tanya Hikaru. Inoo menggeplak kepalanya. "Sudah berkali-kali kau melihatku telanjang dan kau masih ragu?"

7. "Kau terlalu dekat dengan Takaki di Countdown kemarin," keluh Yuto. Daiki hanya tertawa. "Tapi hatiku kan nggak pernah jauh darimu~"

8. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk mata Yabu. Tak perlu pikir panjang; ia mengangguk pada lamaran Takaki.

9. "Aku merindukanmu," Hikaru mengelus batu nisan di hadapannya dengan lembut. "Kei..."

10. Yuto benar; bila Daiki perempuan, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah bagi mereka. Tapi bila Daiki perempuan, mungkin mereka tak akan pernah bertemu.

11. Yabu itu cowok tulen. Tapi saat Takaki melihatnya memakai tank top, cardigan, rok mini, dan high heels, Takaki yakin bahwa Yabu adalah cewek tulen.

12. Menyamar jadi perempuan, Inoo ikut _blind date_ yang diselenggarakan teman kuliahnya... dan hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat Hikaru mengikuti acara yang sama.

13. "Kita jarang sekali memberi fanservice," keluh Daiki. Yuto tertawa dan mencium pipinya. _Tidak perlu fanservice; yang penting adalah cinta kita..._

14. Bau alkohol menyeruak dari mulut Yabu, namun tetap tak sekuat bau alkohol dari mulut Takaki. Tangan Yabu meremas rambut Takaki; merengek, meminta _lebih_. Dan Takaki menurutinya. Malam itu dingin, tapi panas bagi keduanya.

15. Satu langkah lagi menuju ujung atap. Hikaru berlari ke arahnya, mencoba menghentikannya, namun ia masih kurang cepat. Inoo tersenyum ketika kakinya sudah menginjak udara. "Sayonara, Hikka..."

16. Daiki cemberut. Tak peduli seberapa Yuto mengatakan bahwa Daiki merupakan penghuni hatinya, namun ternyata tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi drum di hati Yuto.

17. "Aku bukan perempuan," Yabu ngambek. "Jangan panggil aku Yabumama!"

18. Inoo selalu berpikir bahwa Hikaru orang yang tabah. Namun ia lupa bahwa orang yang tabah pun sekali-kali perlu melepaskan emosinya. Ia diam tak bergerak saat melihat Hikaru menangis di sofa, sendirian.

19. Susunan otak Yuto memang sudah hancur sepertinya. Tidak bisa diajak serius, kata-katanya juga kadang ngawur dan seenaknya sendiri. Namun, saat Yuto menyematkan cincin di jari manis Daiki, Daiki tahu bahwa Yuto serius.

20. "Kalau aku Yabumama, maka aku juga butuh suami untuk membantuku mengurus anak-anak JUMP," Yabu menggaruk pipinya, nervous. "Jadi Takapapa, ya? Aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian.."

21. _Mereka terlalu berbeda. Mereka memiliki keunikan masing-masing.. _Hikaru tersenyum saat ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membanding-bandingkan Inoo dengan Daiki—mantan pacarnya.

22. Mereka menikah karena itu permintaan Ryuu sebelum ia meninggal. Tapi benarkah Daiki mencintainya? Yuto menghela nafas panjang saat ia melihat Daiki masuk ke love hotel dengan Hikaru—lagi.

23. "PV kesukaanku?" Yabu memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin.. Heavy Rotation-nya AKB48." #bgm: Yabu sing to Hebirota

24. "Sekali-kali, biarkan aku jadi seme," Inoo cemberut. Hikaru hanya menyeringai. "Tidak. Kau lebih cocok jadi perempuan."

25. "Aku ingin jadi seme. Lagipula, aku kan lebih tua darimu..." rengek Daiki. Yuto tersenyum. "Kalau kau sudah lebih tinggi dariku."

26. "Tou-chan," seorang anak lelaki menarik ujung jaket Takaki. "Kenapa Yuta-chan tidak memiliki kaa-chan?" Takaki hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yabu yang lebih memilih keselamatan bayinya daripada keselamatannya sendiri, deshou?

27. Saat Inoo bilang bahwa ia ingin melanjutkan ke universitas, tentu saja Hikaru mendukungnya. Saat Inoo bilang bahwa ia bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik di JUMP, Hikaru pun mendukungnya. Saat Inoo bilang bahwa ia akan menikahi Natsuyaki Miyabi, untuk pertama kalinya Hikaru menentangnya.

28. Bagi Yuto, Daiki merupakan wujud nyata dari keajaiban.

29. Yabu mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya, mencari sesuatu. "Cari apa?" tanya Takaki heran. "Tali. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada. Sebentar, deh, aku cari sumur saja."

30. "Kalau bisa terlahir lagi, aku ingin jadi perempuan, agar hubungan kita tidak sulit," kata Inoo. Hikaru menggeleng. "Jangan. Tetaplah jadi lelaki. Kalau kau perempuan, kita mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu."

31. Yuto benci salju. Karena salju mengingatkannya pada penguin. Dan penguin mengingatkannya pada Daiki.

32. Yabu tidak banyak dekat-dekat dengan Takaki di panggung, memang. Tapi Takaki tahu. Seberapa jauh pun jarak di antara mereka, cinta mereka tak akan berubah.

33. Karena di dalam hati Inoo, Hikaru-lah satu-satunya cahaya yang bersinar.

34. "Tidak pakai gula?" tanya Daiki heran. Yuto menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Dengan melihatmu saja, rasanya kopi ini sudah manis."

35. Yabu meronta saat Takaki memeluknya. Karena ia tahu, itulah pelukan terakhir yang diberikan Takaki untuknya.

36. Hujan. Kesempatan. "Wah, langit menangis," Hikaru menatap Inoo. "Karena malaikat secantik dirimu harus turun ke bumi dan meninggalkan mereka."

37. "Daichan, kemarikan tanganmu." Daiki menurut, heran. Yuto tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Daiki. "Kutitip hatiku, ya."

38. "Jangan ge-er, deh, aku kangen padamu sedikit saja kok," Takaki mengacak rambut Yabu lembut. "Sedikit berlebihan, maksudnya."

39. "Aah, malam ini langitnya mendung... Tidak bisa melihat bintang, deh," keluh Inoo. Hikaru menyeringai. "Tentu saja malam ini tak ada bintang. Bintangnya pindah semua ke matamu."

40. "Daichan, ayahmu astronot, ya?" Daiki menengok ke arah Yuto, bersiap untuk gombalan-gombalan garing yang belakangan sering diucapkan Yuto. "Ya. Kok tahu?" jawabnya malas. "Habis, mukamu mirip Neil Amstrong."

41. "Kau tidak capek?" tanya Takaki sambil menyodorkan makanan pada Yabu. "Dari pagi sampai sore kerja terus, malamnya masih sempat mampir di mimpiku."

42. Setiap kali Inoo duduk di sebelah Hikaru, Hikaru akan pindah ke tempat yang lain. Sampai akhirnya Hikaru mencapai batasnya. "Mending kau jauh-jauh saja deh dariku! Kopi ini rasanya jadi kemanisan, tahu!"

43. "Daichan, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tapi jangan diam terus, dong," bujuk Yuto. "Diam memang emas, tapi suaramu itu berlian."

44. "Kau tahu, Kota, panda apa yang paling imut?" Yabu menggaruk kepalanya. "Semua panda imut, sih.." Takaki menggeleng dan tersenyum, berbisik di telinga Yabu. "Panda-ngin kamu sepanjang hari."

45. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau. Kalau kau Yabu, tentu saja aku tidak akan mencintaimu!"

46. "Buka matamu!" Yabu mengguncang bahu Daiki. "Yuto sudah tidak ada! Berhenti menyimpan mayatnya di kasurmu!"

47. Perlu cara sekejam inikah untuk membuat Yabu menyadari, betapa berharga Takaki untuknya?

48. "Lampu? Aku tidak memerlukannya," Inoo tersenyum pada Hikaru. "Kau sudah cukup untuk menerangi hatiku."

49. Daiki dan Yuto itu seperti sumpit. Tidak ada artinya kalau tidak bersama.

50. Yabu menengok ke belakang, dan Takaki meremas tangannya lembut. "Jangan lihat ke belakang, Kou. Kita sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi."

**.**

**Niku: "Mantaf... Ada gombalannya pula..."**

**Chiko: "Hehe.. belakangan Chiko suka gombalan sih.."**

**Niku: "Sip dah. Takabu sama Hikanoo-nya mantaf nih.."**

**Chiko: "Tapi berhubung twitter Chiko udah ga aktif.."**

**Niku: "Jadi ga akan bikin twitfic lagi nih?"**

**Chiko: "Tergantung. Laen kali Chiko coba deh di tumblr!"**

**Niku: "Serah deh.."**

**Chiko: "Minna, review~"**


End file.
